Escape the Night
Escape the Night (Information from the official Escape the Night wiki ) Escape the Night is a YouTube Premium show by Joey Graceffa. The show premiered on June 22, 2016, and the first episode was free. All other episodes will be part of YouTube Premium except for the first episode of each season, which is also free. The show is currently the "Longest Running Youtube Original Series" on its fourth season. To celebrate the show making it to its fourth season, Seasons 1-3 were made free to view from June 26 - July 31, 2019. Season 1 Offical Description Welcome to "''Escape the Night." In this surreality competition series, hosted by Joey Graceffa, 10 guests are invited from the modern world to attend a dinner at his newly acquired mansion estate, which has been locked in the 1920's; when America was roaring... roaring with madness. This is a dinner party to die for. No one is safe.'' Season 2 Offical Description The YouTube Red Original Series Escape the Night returns for a second thrilling season, as Joey's friends are invited from the modern world to attend a masquerade party in the Victorian Era. Trapped by an evil Sorceress, the guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in order to escape with their lives. Season 3 Offical Description YouTube Premium's most thrilling & longest running surreality competition is BACK for its 3rd season. Joey Graceffa leads his friends to the wicked town of Everlock, trapped in the year 1978. Joey and his friends must battle the most terrifying creatures & demons if they hope to escape the night. Will they? Season 4 Offical Description n the new season of Escape the Night, Joey Graceffa ventures into purgatory to rescue his friends, who have fallen in past eras, from the clutches of the Collector. However, his rescue mission soon becomes a survival mission as the Collector’s Museum of the Dead come to life. Guests and Quotes Season 1 Oscar Leon - The Savant: "I didn't expect a nice dinner party that becomes a murder scene!" Caitlyn Melendo- The Journalist: "I've never missed the sun this much in my LIFE!" Thomas Ramirez- The Big Game Hunter: "I don't like hurting animals but whatever." Levina Venegas- The Hustler: "I'm freaking out!" Zach Marquez- The Gambler: "Can I take this to a pawn shop?" Courtney Hernandez- The Heiress: "Why is the maid helping us when we know she's evil. Like the hell?" Richard Pineda- The Professor: "Can we go somewhere that has dinosaurs?" Cassandra Toledo- The Jazz Singer: "Honestly, melting hearts is just plain weird" Joel Acevedo- The Mobster: "Just give me the DAMN spear!" Bethany Blanco- The Fixer: " I don't feel cursed" Drake Perez- The Renegade: " Don't think I didn't see what you're doing." Season 2 Oscar Leon- The Savant: Caroline Diaz- The Advantage Taker: Angela Carson- The Twin Breaker: Eric Balio- The Producer of Trouble: Selena Cruz- The Socializer: Eileen Saldana- The Engineer: Carter Wallace- The King of Lies: Angelina Carson- The Twin Fixer: Jeffrey Malone- The Scientist: Jessica Martinez- The Secretary: Spencer Wylans- The Actor: Season 3 Oscar Leon- The Savant: Korien Martinez- The Fashionista: Charles Ramirez- The Wise Guy: George Lozano- The Wealthy Wisher: Samantha Relel- The Disco Saver: Syreena Jiminez- The Journey Wonderer: Darleen Oalcoy- The Clue Captain: Jaylin Gonzalez- The Movie Star: Raphael Sanchez- The Constable: Ronald Buje Jr.- The Filmmaker: Season 4 Oscar Leon- The Savant: Kirk Jiminez- The Temple Wizard: Liana Mendez- The Temple Guider: Lianette Sanchez- The Temple Enthusiast: Patrick Fernandez- The Temple Prince: Vania Toledo- The Temple Mystic: Alise Fernandez- The Temple Princess: Hector Corrasco- The Temple Saviour: Lorenzo Peralta- The Temple Muscle Man: Yameli Villalba- The Temple Coordinator: Season 5 Oscar Leon- The Savant: Charles Ramirez- The Swashbuckler: Eric Balio- The Slick Dude: Levina Venegas- The Risk Taker Jaylin Gonzalez- The Material Girl Eileen Saldana- The Perfectionist Alise Fernandez- The Sorority Sister Ernest Hurtado- The Rookie